My immortal beloved
by D.Cullen 7500
Summary: A beautiful love story , As Jacob Black imprints on Bella ..she never felt better as her life finally became whole..  better than it sounds i promise , please R & R
1. Chapter 1

What will happen if Isabella swan wasn't in love with Edward Cullen ? what if he was actually her enemy ? and Jacob black .. was her real true love.

I never saw the world the way I should , the hiding secrets that the world kept , The dull human eyes could never see , they could never feel that the world they were living in .. was far away from normal.

I was an only child , and I didn't have a problem with that , but the feeling of loneliness could some times take me deep and keep me lost in my thoughts , it wasn't that I didn't have friends , I did actually ..Alot.

But there was always something missing , something I didn't know , but I could feel it.

Things could change in seconds and you can never knew what the next second can offer you , so all you have to do is wait and see , and for me I had nothing too important , so I kept waiting, for something that can changed my life and there was this part of my heart that kept telling me that there was something worth waiting for .. that there was magic ..about to happen.

I am about 18 , maybe the only girl in my class with out a boy friend , but guess what ? why the hell would you need a boy friend like the losers these girls are dating ? I wouldn't want that ..

Okay so I liked few guys in our school , but I was always the shy girl , maybe people wouldn't even knew me cause of that , and yet I felt fine with it .. I knew it wasn't wrong , to just .. wait.

It all changed one day , just one ..what it took to change things.

"Good morning" I said as I went down the stairs to where my parents were.

"Good morning" my parents said , it was the weekend and they planned lunch with the rest of our family.

So when we got ready , Dad drove to my uncle's house , Lunch was normal , and by normal I mean boring.

"I am going for a walk" I told my parents.

"Take Emma with you" Mum said , Emma was my uncle's young daughter , she was about 9.

"Alright" I agreed , anything to get out of here.

I took the little girl's hand in mine as we walked through the street , I wanted to go far away I never went so far from my uncle's house.

"Bella .. can we go for ice-cream ?" she asked.

"Sure , sure" I agreed , I knew there was ice-cream here some where , we walked and walked till I saw it , I bought her some and we started walking again.

"Are we lost Bella ?" she asked.

"No sweetie, I just want to walk far a bit , eat your ice-cream and enjoy the sun" I said.

Okay I wasn't lost .. I just wanted to walk far away and maybe , just maybe if I turn right now I wont know the way but maybe I do , I am sure.. I think.

We reached a place close to a forest , I saw a movement in the forest , it was a flush of color , brown maybe ? but it was big.

I also thought I saw big eyes too , It must be the sun , I shock my head and closed my eyes , I rubbed them with my free hand and opened them again to see a shirtless guy standing in front of me, I gasped and jumped back.

"I am Sorry .. did I scare y-" he stopped talking when I looked up into his face , like some one just kicked him in the stomach.

his eyes were dazzling hazel eyes , his hair was simple black .. but there was something about him that made him .. I don't know, cute.

I smiled "Its okay" I whispered he kept looking at me , with out saying anything.

"Bella , I want to go home" Emma said.

"Sure sweetie" I told her , something about those words pulled him out of what ever he was in "I am Jacob" he said , offering his hand as his eye sparkled.

"I am Bella" I said as I took his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"_I am Bella" I said as I took his hand._

A wave of warmth went through my body , like the sun just got hotter , I flinched as he let go of my hand.

There was something about the way his eyes sparkled , I felt my cheeks turn red as I looked at this stranger.

"I have to go now, Goodbye" I said as Emma nudged me , she wanted to go home and she was right , I was standing in the street staring at a person I never met before , let alone the fact that I was lost kind off.

I smiled at him then turned around , but he caught us few steps a head.

"Hey um .. I hate to be rude or something but .. can I walk with you ?" he asked , I didn't even know the guy ! but he looked really nice.

His face twisted into a grin "You look lost , I'd like to help" he added and for some weird reason I didn't know what to say exactly.

"kind off" I admitted , he didn't wait for my answer he just stood next to me then looked down at Emma "Your sister ?" he asked in a soft voice.

"No , my cousin" I answered , he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Do we know you ?" I asked him.

"I don't think so , but I think I have seen you before some where"

We walked in silence for few heart beats then he asked "You live here ?".

"No , my uncle does , I only come in weekends" I answered.

"Tell me his name so I know where were going" he smiled , I was dazzled for a second.

I told him my uncle's name and he seemed to know him as he lead the way.

"You know him?"

"yeah , he is a bit popular" he grinned .

I wanted to ask him why he was shirtless , but figured it wasn't my business so I kept my mouth shut.

"Mum said we shouldn't talk to strangers" Emma said , and the kid was right , I mean maybe he was taking us some where else ? maybe he isn't as great as he looks !

But no , I know this road it's the right way.

"Emma sweetie , he is trying to help us go home alright" I whispered to her.

"Here you go" he said as we stood in front of the house , Emma ran inside and I faced him.

"Thank you" I whispered and Smiled.

"No problem , Bella .. ?"

"Swan , Bella swan" I finished as I took his extended hand again as a goodbye.

"I live close by maybe we can .. go for another walk some day" he said.

"Sure" I agreed , I smiled one more time before I went inside the house.

For some weird reason , that stranger had a smile that was stuck in my head for a while.

Days passed and school dragged , the last few days of school are almost the worst , I finished school just yesterday , FINALLY ! .

For some .. I don't know , stupid reason I felt like I am being watched or something , but I guess I was only imagining things.

Tomorrow is the family day , the weekend .. oh joy.

I wasn't so excited as I put on a purple dress and a small jacket and walked down the stairs , but what else can I do ?

"Bella , you look gorgeous" Mum said , she talked to me last weekend after Emma told her about the 'stranger' that brought us home , I told her he was just a guy I've met and he wanted to help , she dropped it but also told me the usual line 'Never talk to strangers'.

They all sat there talking , and not for the first time , I felt bored and a bit lonely.

I stood up.

"where are you going ?" mum asked.

"A walk" I answered in a flat voice.

"Bella .. remember last time?" she reminded me.

"Mum , I wont go far and no strangers" I told her as I walked out of the door.

The air was moist , I sucked a deep breath and smiled , it was a very nice weather , I decided I should just sit down.

The air felt a bit cold , but it was nice as it tinkled my skin , suddenly there was a hot breeze , warm and soft as a shadow appeared in front of my eyes , I looked up.

It was the same guy from last time , Jacob ,only this time he wasn't shirtless , and his smile was even more beautiful then last time.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi , Mind if I sit down?" he asked.

"No" I smiled at him "But I should warn you that I wont talk to strangers" I joked.

"Good , you shouldn't talk to strangers" he flashed me another smile. "Oh you mean me ?" he asked.

"Duh" I replied.

"oh no , strangers don't know each others names nor where they live"

"Speaking of that , how did you know I am here ?" I asked.

"You said you come at weekends and I knew the house so .." I think I saw him blush as he looked down.

"Stalking me ?" I joked.

"NO , no please don't think like that , am sorry if I .." I cut him off "Calm down , I was kidding"

Now I was SURE he was blushing a bit.

"You look nice" he said after few moments of silence.

"Thank you" now I was the one blushing.

Drops of rain touched me , I looked up to see it ,the beautiful rain covering the houses and trees , the pure water cleaning the place , I could see the children running inside their houses , but it was so glorious to me.

"Maybe you should go inside , we don't want to ruin your pretty dress" Jacob said.

"No , I like the rain , so tell me about your self .. I don't want to be talking to a stranger" I grinned.

"Alright , so you know my name , I live close by , I am 18 .. I lost my parents and live with my aunt , that's the whole story"

"oh , am sorry" I said as I stretched my hand to rest it on his shoulder for comfort , then I pulled it away when I felt a shock of warmth go through me , it was raining and yet it was still warm.

He chuckled as if he had just heard a joke "Something funny ?" I asked.

"No , Inside joke thing" he answered in a soft voice "Are you sure you don't want to go inside?"

"No , actually , the weather is awesome"

"But .. you can get sick"

I looked at him in a weird way , "Sorry" he whispered.

"I want to go for a walk , do you want to come with ?" I asked as I stood up.

"You are the first girl I meet that loves to walk while its raining" he stood up.

I chuckled , maybe I wasn't normal.

We walked for few minutes , every few minutes , with the rain slowing down , he would look at me from under his long lashes with those eyes and I would just blush and look down.

"Can I ask you something ? but please tell me if I am being rude.."

"yeah sure" I whispered.

"You come to your uncle's house in only at weekends , so .. why don't you stay with them , this is the second time I see you out" he looked down , as if embarrassed by his question.

"I used to be fine with it you know , sitting bored , but I .. well I some times feel lonely , its not a first , am an only child , but things are getting boring , so I come out for a walk now, actually its fun" I looked up at him and smiled.

"you don't have to feel lonely .. how about you consider me as a friend?" his face turned a bit red as he smiled.

I smiled like a little baby.


	3. Chapter 3

"So now that we are over the whole 'strangers' thing , how about you tell me about your self ? how do you feel lonely ?" he whispered and we chuckled.

We have been walking for few minutes now , the rain slowed and so did our steps , I felt comfortable talking to him , like we really were friends for a while.

"well ..its not so bad some times , but.. when I need some one to talk to .. there is no one , I have amazing friends , I do its just .. I feel like I cant talk to them about every thing , we have a small family and I have no relatives my age so ..and you know sometimes I feel like there is something missing , then I think its maybe my imagination " he sighed.

"what?" I asked.

"Nothing I just .. think I know how you feel" he looked ahead as the sun became bright in the clear sky.

The rain stopped and everything became clear and gorgeous , everything sparkled.

I didn't know what to tell him , it was a strong feeling I my self couldn't bear some times so I just smiled.

"I think I better go home now.. they will give me a lecture if I was too late" I rolled my eyes.

"you get in trouble with your parents ?" he asked.

"Some times, they don't understand me .." I giggled "Actually not many people understand me"

We reached the house in few minutes "Next weekend ?" he asked with a smile.

"yeah , actually our house is um .. you see the forest ? the one we met close to ? my house is at the other end of it"

"Oh .. maybe I'll see it some day" he smiled.

"Yeah" we were quite for a heartbeat then he whispered in such a soft voice "you can call me if you ever feel lonely" he smiled , I gave him my phone as he put his number , he took my hand again , it felt so warm against mine , although it was a bit cold then turned around to leave.

It was So weird , that the minute he left the weather suddenly became way colder , I imagine things way too much these days .

I smiled and for some reason my stomach had butterflies as I went inside.

"Bella ! where the hell where you ? you were late" Dad yelled.

"I was walking .. with a friend" I whispered and suddenly it was cold , but just few minutes ago it was ..warm.

"its freezing cold Bella !" Mum said.

"No , it was a bit warm , can we go home now ?" drops of rain where dripping from my clothes , the clear sky was dark blue , I felt colder then when I was out side with Jacob !

Jacob .. my new friend , I smiled at the thought.

"Few minutes" mum said then added "Your so wet !"

"Yeah , I was walking in the rain"

It was silly , and childish to wait for the next week end to see Jacob, but there was a part of me that really liked him , maybe more than just a friend , on the 2 days and the little talk I had with him , it still made mine attracted to him.

I went shopping with my friends , I watched TV , chatted online , the normal boring stuff people do in the holiday

The feeling that I was being watched didn't go away , although I knew I was being stupid but still.

The next weekend came and my parents were shocked by the enthusiasm I had , of course it had nothing to do with my uncle's house , I wanted to see my new friend again.

After lunch they all sat down like usual , only I was looking at the screen of my phone.

_Hey , Jacob , its me Bella um .. I am in my uncle's house , do you want to come ?_

I sent the message , okay I wasn't usually like this , am kind of more like the shy girl , but I knew that needed to change , I had to come out of my shell one day.

He didn't replay at my text , I thought maybe he was busy or maybe .. I was bothering him, I bit my lips and regretted sending the message.

After about an hour , the phone buzzed in my hand.

_Hi Bella .. sorry I couldn't replay earlier ,give me five minutes and I'll be there._

I smiled and my cheeks changed color , why ? god I am so embarrassing.

"Mum I am going .." she cut me off before I finished the sentence "for a walk , you know Bella sometimes I wonder where you go .."

"Mum .. I have a friend here and besides I like walking"

"alright fine" she agreed and I walked out the door.

He was looking down , as I walked closer he lifted my his head up and smiled at me , I think my heart stopped for a second before it started beating again , his cheeks where beautiful pink , his eyes sparkling gorgeously , his body looked even bigger than last time I saw him , but I couldn't look away from his face.

"Hi" I whispered.

"Hey , Shall we ?" he asked , looking at the street.

"Yep" I agreed and we started walking , and not for the first time .. walking next to him felt .. Warm for some odd reason.

"How was your week?" he asked.

"Boring , and yours ?"

"Same old , Same old" then he added "Did your parents bother you about the whole 'stranger' thing ?"

I laughed , and the most glorious smile crossed his face like my laugh just made his day "No , actually I told them you're a friend" I looked at his eyes , I couldn't stare for long so I let my face drop to my feet.

"When can I know where is your house ?" I asked in a small voice.

"Soon" he smiled "its not far away , but I don't stay there often , always out" he whispered.

"Oh .." I whispered back "Want to hear some thing funny ?" I asked.

"Amuse me" he said.

"I have this stupid feeling for days now .. that am being watched or something , its okay you can laugh" I smiled and he chuckled.

I could almost swear I heard a wolf howl, but the forest was far ! and where there wolves here ?

"Did you hear that ?" I asked.

"Yeah" he answered in a flat voice.

"There are wolves in the area?" I asked a bit afraid.

"Maybe" he looked at me with a smile "Afraid of animals?" he asked.

"A bit" I admitted.

His face lost the smile a bit and then he whispered "I have to go , am so sorry , but .. would you like to go to this really beautiful beach with me some day ? would you like that ?"

"Yeah , I'd like that" I smiled and I could feel the blood coloring my cheeks , they burned from inside out so I looked down at my feet to hide them.

Suddenly his fingers where under my chin , he lifted my face up for our eyes to meet "You should seriously stop hiding your face like that .. the world deserves some beauty you know" he said in such a velvet voice , his sweet scent filled my lungs then he smiled.

I blushed harder "Do you know the way back home ?" he asked.

"Yeah" I chocked.

He smiled one more time before he left


	4. Chapter 4

_**Please review :S I really like to read them , and if you have any comments please let me know , enjoy **___

I snapped out of it , I was too dazzled to realize I had been standing like this for a while , I could feel my fingers curling up in a fist to keep the warm feeling in ,the weather felt oddly colder , I pushed my feet to move as the cold weather cover me , I found the house in minutes and walked inside.

I sat down , the cold weather still making me shiver , Few heart beats later and my phone rang.

"Hello" I whispered and I could feel my voice shaking.

"Hey , are you home ? did you get lost ? are you safe?" he rushed the words out , like he had to do it fast and most importantly .. like he cared about me too much.

"Yeah , am home , am fine" I whispered, not trusting my voice , How can it be THIS cold ! it was just warm when I was with him !

"Alright, am sorry I left so fast so .. next week end am taking you to the beach okay ?"

"Sure"

"It's a date" he whispered so low but I heard , I heard the line go dead and my heart started beating loud and furious , what did he just say ?

My cheek turned bright red , did he really mean it ? I started biting my lip.

Part of my head screamed _ few more days Bella ! just few ! _

And the other part was feeling stupid that I actually liked this guy when I only met him couple of times !.

But something just felt right .. liking something was pulling me to him , and I couldn't fight it.

One of the nights during that week , my feeling of being watched got stronger , one night while I was looking at the ceiling of my bed room when I heard some voices out side.

With my shaking legs , I dragged my self to the window , I looked closely and I saw something move in the thick trees , I gasped loud and stepped back , suddenly I heard the howl of the wolf I heard the other day with Jacob and shivered.

Who could I tell about this ? maybe they wont believe me ? and what the hell can I tell them , that there was an animal .. maybe a wolf close to my house ?

I sighed and sat on the bed , I waited for sleep to catch me , so the scary feelings could go away.

"BELLA ! BELLA !" I heard a voice call , I turned in my sleep and covered my head with a pillow

"What ?" I tried to yell back but my voice was heavy with sleep.

Her voice was suddenly close by my bed , she pulled the pillow and I moaned.

"Bella , some really cute guy is by the door , he asked for you" she whispered.

Shock went through me , WHAT CUTE GUY ? I wanted to scream.

First my eyes flashed to her face , wide with shock Then I jumped up and stood on the bed , I could feel my head spinning but I ignored it "What ? whom ? why ?" I could almost swear that I heard a chuckle from down stair , no he cant hear me , its impossible !

"His name is Jacob .. that helps ?" she said and I gasped and ran to the bathroom , I asked my self _why are you acting like this Bella ? _But I had no answer.

I washed my face , my teeth and got out to see mum was gone , I got dressed and took a deep breath.

Okay dad is at work , mum is probably down stairs talking to Jacob ..

Jacob .. what was he doing here any ways ? and how did he know the house ?

Only one way to find out , I felt my lips turn into a smile and my heart started racing as I realized I'll see him in few minutes.

_He is just a friend Bella .._

"Bella" he greeted me in a soft voice as soon as my hand touched his , I wasn't surprised this time when I suddenly felt warm at his touch. "Hi Jake .. what are you doing here?"

"Remember when I promised to take you to that nice beach ? well .. how about today ?" his voice was soft and sweet , his smile knocked the breath out of me.

"I thought we will in the weekend"

"Sorry I cant this weekend , so .. you don't mind today do you ?"

"No" I whispered , still dazzled by his smile. "Give me a minute" as I ran up the stairs to get ready, my heart was racing.

I was ready in seconds and walked down to see him waiting , talking to my mum.

"I wish you called me before so I can .. I don't know" I didn't know why , but at least maybe I could look better.

"Sorry about that" he whispered and the red flames burned my cheeks , mum smiled a bit as I told her she pulled me and whispered in my ear "are you dating ?"

"MUM ! .. I don't know" I whispered so low for even her to hear but I was sure I heard his chuckle.

We walked out side and into his car "How did you know my house ?" I asked as soon as we were inside.

"I'll tell you one day" he whispered.

"Stalking me no doubt"

"NO , I would never do that !" he hissed but a smile played across his face

"Its so pretty !" I admitted , the air was moist and warm , the little waves were soft as they moved slightly next to our feats , the clouds were heavy a bit as they covered the sun , it was the most beautiful scene.

Jacob stood by my side , he was wearing a black shirt and cut off shorts but it didn't stop him from looking million times better than me.

"Yeah" he agreed sitting as he looked ahead when I saw what he was looking at , it was a pretty girl with 2 guys along her side walking towards us.

They all smiled like they already knew me as Jacob spoke "Bella , this is Leah , Embry and Seth , guys this is Bella"

"Nice to meet you" the guy called Embry said as Leah hugged me "Nice to finally meet you" she smiled.

"Finally ?" I wondered.

"Its about damn time Jake smiled again" Embry said and Jacob looked at him with warning eyes and punched him softly.

"Um .. come on guys , we have to go , Jake we just came to tell you that um .. Sam is back from work" Leah Pushed Embry and Seth and walked away.

"Seth is Leah's brother by the way" Jake pointed out.

I was still thinking about what they said, could it possible that he liked me ? no its not possible.

He sat down on the golden sand and looked up at me with his adorable eyes and smiled , so I sat down next to him looking at the gorgeous blue water.

The air blew my hair as I pulled it back , keeping it from flying , I looked up to realize he was staring at me.

"What ?" I asked

"Nothing, your just .. beautiful." he whispered, he smiled a heart breaking smile and the blush colored my cheeks as usual , my hands automatically flew to cover them as the air blew again.

"Don't !" he pleaded and removed my hands from my red face "Its adorable" he whispered.

I looked away from his eyes and into the blue water, before his fingers were suddenly on mine , the warmth left me breathless just like the gesture it self, I looked back to his eyes again , with his other hand , the one that wasn't on top of mine right now , burning it as my heart started beating faster in my chest , he placed his delicate warm fingers on my cheek and got his face closer , before I could say anything his lips were suddenly on mine.

They were soft and sweet and most importantly warm against mine , I had no experience in these kind of things! I never kissed a guy in my life ! But It was natural , I suddenly found my self moving my lips with his as his sweet scent filled my lungs.

I couldn't make sense of what was happening , as we pulled away and I tried to get my eyes to open , but holding the feeling that was still on my lips , Perfect ..

He looked at me for seconds with his amazing smile , saying nothing before I spoke and my voice was shaking cause I was still breathless and I could hear my heart bouncing "This .. doesn't help the friendship situation" I whispered.

"Okay then .. Bella would you like to be my girl friend ?" with those words my heart started beating faster before it finally stopped.

I had to remind my self to breath as I looked at him , he barely knew me !.

"But you barely know me and .."

"I know enough" he smiled , when will that boy stop doing this to me ! I nod breathless, and tried to smile with my burning cheeks.

He told me we will go meet few friends , and for some reason , I felt safe , I wasn't scared of this guy I barely knew , or awkward , I felt like I knew him.

Which was so weird , because when he kissed me .. I felt whole , like I just found the messing part , but I was too dazzled by the kiss I forgot to focus on that feeling.

He took my hand as we walked , sending electric shots through my body and a nice warmth too but I didn't look up to meet his eyes.

"Hi every one" he said as we walked into the house.

"Did you tell her ?" the guy called Embry was there and he asked.

"Yes Embry , I asked her to be my girlfriend" Jacob answered and it sounded to me like he was warning Embry , but I guessed it was my imagination again.

"oh"

"Bella , This Emily and This is Sam" I just smiled at them and Emily hugged me "Come on" she took my hand and took me to a room with Leah right behind us.

"Bella , we know you don't really know us but … consider us your friends" Emily said as I smiled, then Leah spoke "Tell us something , we want to know um .. do you like Jacob?"

I felt embarrassed but nodded.

"Did you feel that .. something was pulling you toward him?" Emily asked and my mouth hung open , how did she knew?

"How did you.. know ?" how the hell did they know the way I felt ?

"So its true ?" She asked again and I nodded.

"And when .. you know you see him , do you feel perfect and that its simply right ?" Leah asked , I gasped this time ?

"How did you ..?" I started asking before they looked at each other and smiled "Believe us then .. you belong together"

"We are sorry if we scared you we just .. we want Jacob happy" Leah said "And you know .. we think he likes you a little too much"

"He was never this fun , he rarely smiled but ever since he saw you .. his smile reaches the moon now !" Emily joked.

"I didn't know he likes me this much" I whispered.

"Oh honey trust us , he likes you for sure" Emily said and Leah rolled her eyes.

"So .. please tell us you will be his girlfriend" Leah whispered.

"I already said yes" I whispered so low , I tried to make it that way so they wouldn't hear but they did !

Leah was Paul's girlfriend , and Emily was Sam's wife , the rest of the guys there , Embry and Seth were friends , Jacob said that this is Emily's house and that they always spend the time there and that there are other friends I will meet soon.

The guys were good looking that was for sure yet .. I couldn't compare any of them to Jacob , I was still not over the shock that he asked me to be his girl friend !

"Would you like to go home ?" he asked me as I notice the sun began to fall causing the little room to darken.

"Yeah if that's okay , its getting late"

"Alright" they were fun to be around , the jokes and laughs , it felt like I .. I don't know fit there, another weird feeling I felt , I wanted to come here again.

"Okay guys , I have to take Bella home now" he told them.

"Bella you have to come soon okay ?" Emily said as she got up and gave me a hug.

"Sure , if Jacob brings me"

"You just tell him you want to come and he wont be able to say no , trust me" Sam spoke and then they were laughing and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"We could be great friends" Leah hugged me and just like Jacob felt .. she was warm in a weird way , why the hell is that ? she chuckled but I didn't know why.

"Thank you guys , it was great meeting you" I smiled.

Sam replied "see you soon Bella" and then we walked out.

As soon as we were by the door to my house I looked at him , his eyes sparkled , but the smile he was trying not to show so much I guessed he was happy, I smiled back.

"You look happy" I said and he nodded and whispered "I am"

The warmth that filled the car was comforting.

"Goodbye Jacob" I said as I opened the door and walked out , I heard his door open and close and then the cold air felt warm as I heard his foot steps behind me , I smiled.

"Bella.." he whispered and I turned around , only to find out his face was too close to mine.

it made me breathless just to be this close to him.

His fingers brushed my face and it turned red under his touch , he smiled at that then brushed his lips softly to mine.

Just like our first kiss , this one felt warm , nice , sweet .. and perfect.

I felt the cold air around me , but I didn't shiver , I felt warm as his kiss lingered on my lips even after he pulled away.

He smiled and kept his fingers on my red cheeks "Goodnight my Bella"

"Goodnight" I managed to chock out after his kiss and his scent left me breathless.

He let go of me and I smiled , as dazzled as I was , and I walked into my house.

I closed the door , I tried to focus ,I leaned on the door for support and smiled "Wow".


	5. Chapter 5

I lay in my bed , I still felt warm , and like there were butterflies flying inside my stomach , it was a new feeling , something I never felt before.

I liked Jacob and ever since he kissed me I liked him more , I some how felt perfect with him around , I felt warm and safe .. like I belonged with him.

It was crazy maybe , To feel like this for some one you barely know .. and yet I did.

I opened my eyes as the sun began to heat the room , I glanced at the clock.. God , I slept too much.

After lunch my phone rang and I rushed to answer it , my heart broke into a run as I realized who it is.

"Bella" he said in his velvet voice.

"Jacob" I whispered back , I didn't know if it was going to be awkward or anything but come on Bella .. you're his um .. girlfriend.

"How are you today ?" his voice was soft and sweet against my ears.

"Am great , and you ?"

"As long as your great , I am too .. listen , you are free today right ?" he asked.

"Yeah , why ?"

"Awesome , can I pick you up in about an hour ?"

"where are we going?"

"I'll tell you later alright ?"

"Yeah okay" I agreed.

I complained a bit cause I couldn't find anything nice to wear , I gave up and decided on a pair of jeans and a simple shirt

As the same minute I knew I was ready that the door bell rang , my heart sang as I ran to the door.

"Why are you running ?" mum asked , I already told her I was going out with Jacob.

"No reason" I whispered as I opened the door , he stood there with his perfect smile , his face sparkling with happiness , his shirt was unbuttoned a bit showing a bit of his muscular chest , his dimples beautiful..

You know what ? he looked gorgeous and that's it.

"Hi Jake.."

"Hey Bella , you look beautiful" he kissed my cheek and it burned.

"Thank you" I whispered as he took me out.

"are you kidnapping me ?" I asked.

"nope , don't worry" he gave me a smile and drove.

I started biting my lips , where was he taking me ? and why did I feel this nervous ?

He noticed that and put his warm hand on mine , I smiled at how his touch made me feel , he smiled back " Don't be nervous , I am just taking you to the beach"

"Oh" I said.

"Did you like my friends ?" he asked.

"Yeah , they are VERY nice" he stroke my hand and so I blushed , his smile became wider and he tried to hide a small laugh

"what ?" I wondered.

"Nothing its just .. the way you blush is so adorable"

"Can I ask you something a bit awkward ?" I asked.

"Will it make you blush ?"

"Yeah.." I nodded and hide my face a bit.

With the hand that was on mine , he lifted it up and pulled my face up , keeping his fingers on my cheek.

"I told you not to ever hide your face , go ahead then .. ask me anything , as long as it makes you blush" he giggled a bit and looked at the street.

"Why is it .. I don't know , always warm when your around , are you alright ? don't you feel a bit hot ?" he pulled his hand from my face at once , keeping it as his side , his jaw tightened and he didn't look away from the street , his smile gone.

"Am sorry" I mumbled and looked down.

"Don't be .. I will tell you why I promise just .. give me some time will you?" he looked at me with his pleading eyes , I melted.

"Alright" I felt the blush color my cheeks , he smiled at that.

After a heart beat of silence he whispered "I remember you once told me that your afraid of animals a bit .. all animals ?"

"Yeah kind off , and let me tell you something you wont believe , I feel like the wolf we heard that day , is near my house , I feel it some times you know , I just don't know why he didn't eat me yet" I chuckled.

"He wouldn't !" I looked at his face when he said that "I mean … you maybe imagining things or something"

"Yeah I guess"

We reached the beach and he took my hand as soon as I was close to him , we smiled at each other and started walking.

We sat down like we did before , the little waves crushing a bit close to our feet ,His hands made mine sweat , today was a very warm day , and his skin always felt hot against mine , he noticed that and pulled his hand away , the smile gone from his face.

My hand was shaking a little bit but I put it gently back in his , He smiled and made me breathless.

"Why do you feel so nervous ?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't know" I blushed and looked at our linked hands.

"Don't" he stroke my hand "Its just me , you don't have to be , Relax" he smiled and so I blushed.

"Listen to your heart fly !" he said as he touched my face and leaned to kiss me.

"Its not flying" I whispered.

"I can hear it" he pushed us on our backs and took me in his arms , now my heart was flying.

"No you cant"

"lets work on you not being nervous around me" he whispered as he pressed his warm lips to mine , our bodies were so close his warmth made me sweat.

"Still nervous ?" he asked after the kiss.

"A bit" I admitted.

"You don't have to feel nervous , scared or anything like that .. your safe I promise you" I smiled at his soft words.

I looked up to meet his eyes , as soon as I looked into his chocolate eyes , I was lost in their depth , I was too close to him.

I tried to get up and he realized that and helped me up.

"Am sorry if I made you uncomfortable" he apologized.

I realized I was being silly , he liked me , I was his girlfriend now.

"just come here.." I tried to ignore my racing heart , and my burning cheeks as I leaned to kiss him

_Was that embarrassing ? _

As he twisted his lips with mine my head had the answer _nope , it wasn't._

"That's my girl" he said after we pulled away "All you have to do is be natural with me" he smiled.

"I never had a best friend before" I admitted after few seconds.

"well .. consider me your best friend , your boyfriend .. anything you want me to be , as long as it makes you happy" he smiled again and I had to blush.

"Thank you , Jacob" I whispered.

"you SERIOUSLY shouldn't thank me for that" he took my hand as he smiled

After few moments of silence he got up and offered his hand , I took it and got up.

"Where are we going ?" I asked as we walked.

"don't you miss my friends ?"

"Oh , yeah I do" I smiled at him , his friends were really nice with me and Emily's house wasn't far from here.

"Jacob .." I whispered in a small voice and hoped he wouldn't hear me and then I would just shut up.

"Yes Bells ?" he answered in his velvet voice.

"Well .. does me being shy and stuff bother you ? you said we could talk about anything" I whispered , embarrassed.

"Maybe" he joked and I felt bad so he continued "No , I like you just the way you are but I want you to be more comfortable around me you know .. and not shy at all" he smiled.

"You like me ?" I whispered , again wishing he wouldn't hear and yet he did.

"Of course" a beautiful color colored his cheeks and mine.

"Bella !" Emily sang as she hugged me and the others were behind her.

"Hi , how are you?"

"Am great, now come on , lets go inside"

Few days had passed and I had the feeling that there was something he was hiding from me , Jacob didn't call me in 2 days and I didn't know why.

I was thinking about going and asking Emily or one of his friends , they were my friends too now and maybe they knew something Jacob wasn't telling me.

I knew the way perfectly , so I went there , wearing a dress I really liked and knocked on the door.

Few seconds later it swung open and I Leah stood in front of me.

"Hi Leah , I was bored and I thought maybe .." I trailed off then she smiled and waved me in and I continued "Sorry if it's a bad time or something" red colored my cheeks.

"No , no its okay , we are friends now" she gave me a beautiful smiled and we walked to where Emily sat , apparently they were the only ones in the house.

"Hi Emily" I whispered and she got right up and pulled me into a hug.

"Hi sweetie ! ah we missed you" she whispered and pulled away "Sit down honey , do you want something to eat ?"

"No am good thanks , do you guys know where is Jacob ? I haven't seen him in 2 days"

They both looked at each other for a second then back at me , something weird was going on.

"What's going on ?" I wondered.

Emily and Leah side at both sides of me and I saw Emily nod to Leah and Leah started speaking "He is fine don't worry , so anyways Bella , can we talk about something else a bit ?"

"um .. yeah sure" Oh something is going on already.

"do you believe those legends ? you know the ones about vampires and stuff " Emily smiled as if she was trying to hide something, god my imagination is getting out of hand.

"I rarely hear any of it so I don't know" I shrugged.

Leah spoke this time "You see Bella , there are legends about Vampires , OFCOURSE you know that right ? they used to scare us when we were kids right ?"

I giggled a bit "Yeah, Stupid stories , I was always the one getting too scared too fast" I admitted and they exchanged looks at each other than Leah continued "You see .. The legends say that vampires can be killed but only by .. werewolves" she got closer to me and it got a bit hotter "But they NEVER hurt people , they are supposed to be .. you know the good guys, the ones that protect humans and stuff" she smiled at the last part.

"And your telling me this because .." I wondered

"Because um .. Leah was telling me that maybe those um .. stories are true and I was not believing her .. a bit but she thought maybe you'll agree with her" Emily mumbled.

"well .. maybe Leah is right and maybe not" I shrugged.

"You look like you get scared easily" Leah said and I nodded "Most of the time"

"All am saying is that werewolves are so safe .. Trust me" I looked at Leah in a word way and she continued then "I meant um Emily .."

"God, you believe this story too much don't you?" I asked her.

"Yep" she smiled.

"But seriously Bella , just in general .. you shouldn't be scared about anything , its not good for you"

I chuckled "I'll try"

"Um Leah .. Can you come help me in the kitchen , we will be right back Bella" she smiled at me and they walked into the kitchen.

I swear I heard them say "He will kill us" and "But its good you know , being prepared" what the hell were they talking about.

"Pan cakes" Emily sang as she placed a plate full of pan cakes in front of me.

Suddenly warm air filled the place , it felt so pleasant , I looked up to see Sam , Jacob and the rest standing by the door , all shirtless.

"Jacob" I sang and almost yelled his name and threw my arms around him.

"Hi" he sounded almost tense "What are you doing here?" he asked and tightened his hold on me.

"Well .. I haven't seen you in a while I thought you might be here and um .. I wanted to visit the girls" I smiled and he smiled back before looking at the girls and Emily nodded.

Sam placed his palm on Jake's shoulder and whispered "You should tell her Jake" I heard that and asked "Tell me what ?" I pulled away to look at his face.

His face was hurt like he was in pain "I don't know"

"Jake .. we thought you should tell her your self" Emily told him and my eyes looked every where , they were hiding something from me.

"I ..I don't think she is ready , and I don't know" he was in so much pain.

"Jacob .. tell me" I demanded

He started walking away back to the door.

"I cant .. she will .. no am sorry" he mumbled and walked out , every one followed and so did I and the girls.

"Jacob .." I called , he turned around to look at me, his eyes full with worry.

"She has the right to know" Sam told him.

"Jake .. you cant hide this from her" Leah agreed.

"Yeah , you cant .. Jacob you promised me , please don't hide anything from me" I said surprised at my own brave words.

"But .. you'll hate me" he whispered and looked at me for a while , what could make me hate him?

"You promised me" I reminded him.

He sighed , his face full of worry and pain "Alright.. I wont break a promise to you"

After few nudges from Sam he began to talk "You know how you asked why I am so warm ?"

"Yeah?"

"and my sight and hearing isn't weak , and you see am shirtless and .."

"Jacob ! just tell me , please?" I pleaded.

"There are legends about .. vampires and werewolves , maybe you know them , don't be scared just let me tell the story"

I felt my body shake ,, what was he going to say ?

He came closer and brushed my face with his soft hand "See .. its fine , just listen" I took a deep breath and tried to listen to him.

"well .. you don't have to be scared at ALL, I would never hurt you , we don't hurt people "

I felt my heart stop for a second as I listened , I knew something huge was coming

"Vampires and werewolves are real and .. the thing is .." he was quite for a while , studying my face before he continued "I am a werewolf" as he spoke the last words everything turned black.

I didn't realize I fainted until I opened my eyes and saw Emily's face in front of me.

"Hey , you feeling okay ?" she wondered.

"Yeah , was it real ?" I asked and she nodded.

"Listen to me Bella , let him explain everything , he wont hurt you , he cant , no one can , and don't worry about a thing its really fine"

I tried to be calm as I spoke "Where is he ?"

"He is out side , do you want me to get him ?" she asked and I shock my head "Few more minutes okay ?" I asked.

"Of course .. he will never make you unhappy you know , he cant , he will tell you why him self"

"Are you .." I began to ask and she smiled "No , am not"

"Were you scared when you found out ?"

" I was worse than you , I screamed for some reason" she chuckled "But I knew they wouldn't hurt me so .. don't be , please just try , we were just talking to him about telling you so when he came in , he knew what we meant , he thought you weren't ready"

I felt fine a bit , for some odd reason I knew Jacob wouldn't hurt me , none of them will.

"What do you think I should do ?" I asked her.

"You should .. follow your heart , I know you like Jake a lot so why .. be mad at him or anything about something that isn't in his power?"

"Am not mad at him" I told her and she smiled.

"Great , and you shouldn't be scared either so.."

"Thank you Emily" I hugged her

"if you aren't scared why did you faint then ?" she teased and I blushed.

"I don't know , am kind of an easy fainter , but you lied to me .. you said you didn't believe those stories so much "

She chuckled "Well .. yeah I did , sorry but I couldn't think of a better thing to say , you believed it right away though , which is a good thing"

"Yeah , I don't know why" I smiled

a heart beat later I spoke again , and knew that I was ready to face Jacob now.

"Can you .. Call Jacob for me ?" she smiled and nodded before she walked out of the room.

I felt my heart beating faster as I waited.

As soon as he came through the door , his face was hurt like some one just shoved a knife through his heart I felt so bad by that look on his face.

"Bella , please .. am so sorry if I scared you I ..Can I come closer ?" he asked.

"Of course" he came closer and sat on his knees in front of me.

"Your scared aren't you?"

"A bit" I admitted "I knew you weren't normal .. just not like this" I looked down.

"You hate me cause of it"

"No , no I don't hate you" he got up , I took his hand so he wouldn't leave "Its .. fine"

"But you hate animals , let alone werewolves"

"I'll get used to it" I smiled , I was a bit scared I wouldn't say I wasn't , but he looked so beautiful so .. innocent , his face doesn't fit on an animal

"I would never hurt you , I swear I promise , your safe"

"And for some reason .. I believe you" I smiled and he hugged me "I am so sorry my Bella" he whispered.

"Don't be ..You have few things to explain to me though" I told him as I looked into his eyes.

"I will" he smiled and kissed my forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Please tell me what you think of this chapter cause I was blocked and so I don't think its very great , tell me your comments please ..**_

I had to smile at his beautiful face , he wasn't smiling but he was in pain which made me feel bad , I had to cheer him up.

"Jacob .. don't be upset really , am fine" he shock his head at my words and looked at the floor , I ignored my loud heart and put my fingers under his chin , pulling his face up so I can see it perfectly , I smiled at him before pressing my lips once to his.

"Do you believe me now ?" I asked.

"A bit" he smiled and left me breathless.

"Come sit next to me" as I spoke those words , his face lightened and the most gorgeous smile crossed his face as he got up and sat few inches away from me.

"Will you explain to me everything now ?" he sighed and seemed lost in thoughts.

"Where do I begin um .. yeah , you know how am always warm?"

I nodded "Well .. werewolves are usually warm so , and our sight and hearing isn't as weak as humans , we are fast" he was quite for a heart beat , studying my face before I smiled and he spoke again "All our senses are power full so um .. this will sound a bit weird and so promise me that you wont be angry at me or anything , please" it was hard to refuse him , REALLY hard.

"I promise"

"well .. I followed your scent once and that's how I knew your house" he whispered and looked down.

"My .. what?" I chuckled.

When he looked up he was blushing so bad "Your smell .. you have a smell I can recognize any where" he looked embarrassed a bit.

"Okay .. continue" he seemed surprised that I didn't comment and continued , I didn't want to make him feel worse.

"Hmm .. okay you'll slap me for this , remember when you said that you .. imagined seeing something out side your window ?"

"Yeah ?"

"well .." he sighed "I believe you .. it was um .." he lifted his hand up and looked down.

I was quite , I said nothing as he kept looking down with his hand raised up, Since I said nothing he looked up a bit.

"Its okay .. you can hit me if you want" he whispered.

"I Hate you" as soon as I said those words , his face changed colors like I just kicked him in the guts.

"I meant that .. I thought I was crazy cause of that" I tried to fix it , he is just so cute and sweet he doesn't deserve to be upset.

"You hate me ?"

"I was kidding" I smiled and kissed his cheek before I asked "Why did you do it though?"

"I um .. I don't know , I just wanted to be close to you , and keep you safe"

"from what ?"

"Everything" he smiled and I smiled back.

After a heart beat of silence he spoke again "We heal fast too and um ..yeah .. this is the most important part"

"There is more ?"

"if your not ready or don't want to hear it , its okay it can wait"

"just few seconds okay ?" I smiled and he nodded , I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him , his kiss made me dizzy , for a second I forgot everything , it was just me and him .. and this sweet kiss , his lips were so warm and sweet against mine.

"I like the warmth" I admitted and he grinned , like I just made his day , he pressed his lips to mine one more time.

"Okay , Tell me" I made sure my mind wasn't so full of the things he told me.

"well .. werewolves imprint , imprinting is like .. love at first sight , but more powerful , its like .. when we see our soul mates , the ones we should be with everything changes , they become the center of our world , we focus on making them happy no matter how much it costs , they are the gravity that holds us to the ground .. its so powerful, but the imprinter doesn't have to be a lover if the girl doesn't want too ! it could be ANYTHING she needs , as long as she is happy" he smiled.

I was afraid to ask the question but he read my face in a second and smiled at me "Too much information ?" he asked.

"No" it wasn't that , it was that .. maybe there was more.

"How does it work ?" I asked.

"The first time we see her , it all changes , she becomes the center of the universe" he smiled again , could it be ..

He now realized where I was going "Sam imprinted on Emily , there is no power that separate them and I .." he trailed off.

"Jacob .. am I .." my voice was shaking as I wondered.

"Yeah" he whispered "I imprinted on you" he smiled like a little baby.

"and that makes me .. ?"

"The center of my world" he smiled and was quite for a heart beat "There is a connection between us , I felt it the moment I caught your eyes" he smiled again and I had to remind my self I needed to breath "I understand if you don't want to be with me or if .. I am scaring you .. I can stay away if you want I just want you to be happy , it all that matters" his face fell, the smile gone from his gorgeous face.

"And if I asked you something will you do it ?"

"I told you .. I cant say no"

"Then um .." he looked at me , I knew he was wondering what I was going to ask "I don't want you to stay away" I smiled and his eyes sparkled with happiness and crushed me to his chest in a tight hug.

We walked out side , hand in hand , and every one smiled the minute they saw us like that.

"I knew it !" Emily sang as she hugged me

"Now I understand why you said I was the only one that can make him happy" I smiled and they chuckled.

"thank god ! now his thoughts will be better !" Paul said and I looked at Jake "Your _thoughts ?"_

"I forgot that part um .. we can hear each other's thoughts when we are wolves"

"Oh"

"Can we stop scaring her for the day ? come on I'll take you home" I smiled at him as I waved to all of them and walked out.

We were now parked out side of my house , before I got out I thought of something.

"You'll be .. out side tonight too ?" I asked in a small voice.

"Since you know now I .. I don't think so though cause I don't want you to see me like that yet"

I smiled at him "Don't worry about me being scared okay ?" I kissed his cheek.

"But you are !"

"I'll deal with it" I flashed him a smile.

"One more thing .. these are tribe secrets, no human should know okay ?"

"But am human .. and I know , why did you tell me if it's a secret ?"

"Cause .. you're my imprint , when you find your other half no rules have to be followed" he flashed me a smile and I knew I had to get out of the car before I died of his cuteness.

"See you Jake" I said as I walked to my house.

At night , I glanced a look out side my window , but the wolf wasn't there tonight , so I lay in my bed and tried to take in all the information Jacob had told me today, there was so much to take in .. but the odd feelings controlled me again , I wasn't worried at all.

Its been 2 weeks and I was so used to the idea of my boyfriend and my friends being werewolves , not that I saw them as wolves.

I was happy though .. perfectly happy , like I fit there.

"Isabella swan" I hear Leah's voice in my house , behind her the boys and Emily stood

"Hi Leah , Hi guys" I hugged her.

"_you _are invited to play truth or dare with us , Emily's place , Lets go"

"Alright .. Let me tell my mum" I walked up stairs , she was in her room and my dad was at work , she had no problem with it so I grabbed my jacket and went back downstairs.

"Why would you need a jacket surrounded by _US?" _she rolled her eyes , Leah was a werewolf too.

"Fine" I took the Jacket off and threw it back "If I get sick its your fault" she smiled at my words.

They boys were gone and so I asked "Where is Jake ?"

"In the car , lets go" as soon as I saw him in the car I smiled and my heart began his normal racing when he smiled back , I opened the door of the Jeep and sat next to him.

"Hey gorgeous" he whispered as he kissed me and Sam drove.

We were in Emily's in no time , we all sat in a circle.

It was me , Emily , Leah , Sam , Jacob , Seth , Quill , Embry , Paul and Jared.

"alright , lets start" Emily said as she spun the bottle.

It stopped at Embry and Paul "Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare , bring it on" Paul said.

"I dare you to ..YES GOT IT !" he giggled "Kiss Seth" I made a face and so did every one.

Paul tensed a bit "You know I don't break a dare so .." he closed his eyes and kissed Quill who was disgusted on the cheek and every one laughed.

After few turns it stopped at Leah and Me.

"Truth" I picked.

"Hmm .. What do you like most about Jacob ?" she asked and I turned bright red.

He was sitting next to her his lips turned into a smile "Yes Bella , what do you like most about Jacob"

Every one made funny noises and waited for my answer.

"One ?" I whispered hoping they wouldn't hear , I forgot they had super senses , they all giggled.

"Fine , Fine .. I like .." I looked up to meet his eyes which was a mistake cause they were so deep and sweet I almost melted in them "How he .. always make me smile and feel happy" I hide my face in my hands when warm hands pulled them from my face , he was next to me now , he smiled once before he kissed me and went back to his place.

"Just you wait Leah .." I glared at her and she chuckled.

Few turns later it stopped with Emily and Leah.

I glared at Leah and looked at Emily before she asked "Truth or dare Leah"

"Truth"

"How much do you actually love Paul ?" This wasn't so embarrassing! Come on !

"A lot" she said with a smile and kissed Paul.

"Is he a good kisser" Emily asked and Leah froze "One question only"

"Just answer it"

"Yeah Leah , answer it" Paul ordered.

"Fine , he is a great kisser" she looked down.

"Pay back ! thanks Emily" I hugged her.

Me and Embry were next , I wanted truth so he asked "Are you afraid of the wolf thing"

"No" I said simply with a smile and they were all happy.

It got a bit boring after that and so we stopped.

I sat on the couch with Jacob's arms around me "You know you can ask me anything any time" he whispered to me.

"I know" I whispered back.

That night , as I was about to sleep I heard a howl in the forest , my eyes flashed open and I ran to the window , I knew I had to see this sooner or later.

There stood 2 wolves , one russet brown , the color was so adorable and the other silver , as soon as the brown one turned and saw me , his eyes sparkled and they both ran into the forest.

He wasn't so scary ,they were big , but their colors were beautiful and their eyes big and brown , they were cute in away.

Few minutes later I saw some one walk in the dark , then I noticed it was Jacob , shirtless and walking to my window.

They are usually shirtless cause when they phased their clothes rip off, they usually carry shorts with them.

I opened my window , and tried to smile at him.

"Can I come in ? just a second" he whispered , I froze a bit then nodded , what could I do ? I couldn't say no to him , plus he would never hurt me.

He climbed into my room in no time , I walked away as he came through the window.

"Hi" I chocked , the picture of him as a wolf flashed through my head and I shivered , it was a bit weird .. but I'll get used to it.

He seemed to notice that and took two steps back "Am sorry you saw me like that I .. I wont hurt you I swear !"

"I trust you" I closed the distance between us and hugged him.

He looked great shirtless , his muscles were tight and nice to look it , I remember drooling over his perfection few times in my head.

Okay fine , A lot of times.

"I'll leave soon , please don't be uncomfortable" he whispered "I just .. saw this in a store and wanted to buy it for you" he pulled something out of his pocket.

It was a beautiful heart shaped necklace , it was so beautiful.

"Aw Jake you shouldn't have"

"I wanted to.. May I ?" he asked , I opened more lights and walked back to him , he slowly placed the beautiful necklace around my neck , I turned to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you .. its really , really beautiful" he smiled and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Can you promise me something ? please .."

"I promise , what ever it is"

"Don't open it , please don't .. until I ask you too , okay ? please" he pleaded.

I felt curious but nodded.

"I trust you Bella , so please.."

"Okay Jacob black , I promise I wont open the necklace until you ask"

His face looked tired , his eyes were a bit red.

"Jake you need to sleep you look tired"

He yawned and sat on the bed "I am , and sleepy too" he looked up to meet my eyes for a second "I better go I guess, I don't want to make you uncomfortable"

My voice was shaking a bit as I spoke "If you want .. you can um .. stay" I blushed and looked down "I can sleep on the floor"

"No sweetie , You can sleep , I'll sleep later on , I'll go now" I looked up to see him walking to the window.

I hugged him , I placed my head on his chest , his heart began beating faster under my ear.

"Would you really like me to stay?" he wondered , his voice curious.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable" I quoted him and chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes" he kissed me softly, his warm lips made my heart sing , he kissed me forehead then looked at me with his beautiful eyes.

"Goodnight My Bella" he smiled one heart breaking smile before he was gone.

"Goodnight Jake" I whispered out the window before closing it , I lay in my bed smiling as I closed my eyes and Jacob's kiss still lingered on my lips.

"That's a gorgeous necklace ! from where did you get it ?" mum asked.

"Jake gave it to me" I smiled.

"he seems like such a sweet guy"

"He is" I agreed

The girls said the same thing when they saw the necklace.

We are all sitting by the beach , when Emily asked me if I ever saw the wolves.

"No I .. Jacob wouldn't phase in front of me" I told her.

"Why not Jake ?" she asked Jake who was sitting by my side.

"Emily , she isn't ready for that yet"

"But.." before I cut talk he cut me off "You will see it one day , just not today"

Embry broke the silence "Too bad you wont see how awesome we are !" and Jacob punched him and so we started laughing.

After 2 days , I was in my uncle's house , it was the weekend so ..

I was sitting , not so bored cause some relatives were visiting and so we were trying to get to know them.

My phone rang and I picked it up at once

"Hi Jacob" my smile reached my eyes.

"Hello there, having fun ?"

"Yeah , they are nice"

"Awesome ,, but listen can you come over to Emily's after your done ?"

"Alright , I'll see if my parents can take me"

"Okay see you then"

When they left , we had to leave as well , I asked my dad if he can drop me at Emily's and he was okay with it.

I knocked on the door and Emily opened the door right away , looking extremely happy

"Why are you so happy ?" I asked.

"No reason" she whispered as she took me to the couch and sat next to me.

"Where is every one ?" I asked.

"They will be here soon" we chatted for a while before they came , Jacob looking as great as ever wearing a black shirt and little jean shorts walked up to me and kissed my cheek "Come take a walk with me" he offered his hand and I took it happily , every one was looking at me , why ?

We were walking by the beach , the peaceful sound of the water was so nice , as we walked in silence, hand in hand.

"What are you thinking ?" I asked him.

"Nothing" he smiled then stopped us, I looked at him in a confused way.

He took a deep breath and smiled.

"Open the necklace" he ordered.

I was too curious , I slowly opened the necklace , there was a little writing in it , it said ..

_**I love you , More than my own life **_

And if I looked closely there was a little writing on the other side '_**forever**_'

I tried to breath , but I couldn't do it right , suddenly the necklace felt heavy around my neck , I inhaled and closed my eyes for a second , what can I tell him ? I don't want to lie to him , I cant do that but he .. he ..

He loves me.

I opened my eyes to see his face in pain , he was so hurt by my reaction I knew it.

I closed the heart shaped necklace and brushed my hand on his face , I knew it was shaking.

"I am sorry I bothered you.." he whispered.

"Don't be upset , please for me .." I smiled for him and he kissed my hand before he put it on his chest , his heart raced under my fingers.

"I do Love you .. I knew we haven't been together for long but its just the way I feel.." he tried to smile , I felt like he was hurting cause of my reaction , I hate to see him like this !

"Thank you" I whispered and hugged him , I want to MEAN it when I tell him , and by the way I feel right now I don't think its too far away.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ps : This Bella is NOT the same from the twilight , her personality I mean , almost none of them are , so try to imagine them like they are different just with the same names ;)**_

_**Thanks for the reviews by the way , but if I can get more reviews that would be awesome ..**_

_**Enjoy now (:**_

_**Chapter 7**_

I was looking out side the window at night as usual , Felling lonely and cold as I missed my Jacob , he doesn't come any more because he doesn't want me to see him as wolf , He think am not ready yet.

The thought is controlling his every action , the thought that I will be afraid at some point and hate him forever.

But I had missed him so damn much , I knew I liked him a lot , that I wouldn't just let go of him because of this , we became very close in almost no time , and when he told me he loved me ..

Every time I remember that I smile and touch my necklace that feels a bit heavy around my neck .. but in a pleasant way.

So I wanted him to be here with me .. I didn't him to draw a line between us because of the wolf thing so I called him , hoping he would listen to me and come.

And thanks to the imprinting bond , he cant say no to me.

It was weird , the feeling I had toward him , and I knew he was waiting for those magical words to come out of my lips , but I wanted to be ready and mean them.

I saw his figure and opened my window wide enough , he climbed into my room in no time.

"Jacob , Jacob , Jaaaaiicob" I sang as I hugged him , I missed his warmth ,and his hug and his eyes and every part of him.

Okay fine , It had only been a day but still.

"Hello there" he hugged me "You alright ?"

"Yeah , I just wanted to see you" I sat on the bed and he sat next to me his body temperature warming the whole place.

He yawned.

"Have you been getting enough sleep ? you look so tired"

"I am , I had been running patrols these days"

"Something wrong ?" my heart raced to the thought of him being in the smallest danger.

"Nope , why is your heart flying like that ?" he asked with a laugh.

"Just because you can hear it doesn't mean you can eavesdrop" I crossed my arms.

"I cant help it if your heart is so loud" he leaned to kiss me.

"Do you care if I got hurt?" he asked , what a stupid question !

"Of course !" I almost yelled , his eyes sparkled and he kissed me one more time pushing me to the bed , I found my self lying with him on top of me and his lips moving with mine.

I knew he heard my heart that reacted to his touch "I'll um .. Leave now" as he was about to leave I grabbed his arm, he turned around to face me.

"what's wrong ?" he stroke my cheek.

"N-nothing" I chocked at how embarrassed I was about this "don't go .. Jake" I whispered.

I was looking down so I didn't know what reaction his face had.

"am so sorry sweetie , but I am so tired and .." I cut him off "You can stay here ..I can sleep on the floor or something " I was shocked at my own words, but I cant take them back now and I had no problem with that.

"Would you like me to ?" he asked and I nodded , he crushed me to his chest and kissed my forehead.

"But I'll sleep on the floor" he told me as I locked the door , just in case.

"Alright" I got up in my bed and covered my self, it was too cold when I was away from him , he saw the way I was shivering and smiled "Are you cold?" he asked in such a sweet voice I almost dropped dead.

"A bit" I admitted.

"Please Tell me you don't let all guys in your room like this" he moved his self closer to me so the air around me felt warm.

"No you're the first one" I smiled

"Good , not all guys can be trusted you know"

I gave him a look and he chuckled before his face changed and he became serious "Am different , I would never hurt you or make you unhappy"

"So I can sleep peacefully tonight?" I joked.

"Of course ! I would leave but you wanted me to stay.." he gave me that angelic smile

"Great" he was lying on the floor as I bent down from my bed to kiss him , it wasn't the quick peck I was going for , his lips held mine perfectly for few seconds as the warmth covered my body and his scent made me woozy.

He pulled away and I looked into his chocolate eyes and smiled at how gorgeous he was.

"I Trust you so .." I warned him playfully.

"I Love you .. Don't worry" his words made my heart react , I wanted to replay to him but couldn't.

The blanket was off of me and so I shivered "Cold?" he asked.

"Yeah , a bit"

He was suddenly on the bed next to me with his arm around me , his warmth was so pleasant and his scent was too sweet I had to smile.

"Close your eyes and sleep my dear , I promise I will get out and into the floor once am sure your warm , I'll stay as long as you want me too" his embrace was so warm and sweet , so .. SAFE and natural.

I pressed my fingers on his chest and put my head on his shoulder , I was too cold and he was really warm.

Few minutes later I was almost sweating , he realized that and tried to pull away.

I dug my nails in his shirt to make him stay where he was.

"I thought you slept"

"I didn't , not yet" I whispered.

I knew my heart was so tired of racing like this but I couldn't help it , I enjoyed it.

I was sweating just seconds later , he tried to pull away again.

"Jacob?" I whispered and tightened my hold on him.

"Yes?"

"Can you please .." I closed my eyes so that maybe I wouldn't feel as embarrassed "Don't go" I whispered and my face felt like it was on fire "Unless you are uncomfortable.." I whispered.

I opened my eyes to see his smiling face "you realize that you used to be shy right?"

"People can change .. just around you by the way" I hid my face in his chest and inhaled , his scent made me smile.

"I am _very _comfortable , and so if you want me to stay , I will" he flashed me one of those smiles that usually make me breathless.

"I do" it felt too warm and sweet , I didn't want to let go , I hugged my self closer as he tightened his hold on me , I felt his lips on my head as he kissed it.

"Goodnight Jacob" I whispered as my eyes closed , I was too sleepy and felt too damn pleasant , warm and safe.

"Goodnight my Bella , I love you" those last words made me feel happier for some reason.

I wasn't trying to drag him to sleep with me , I was just cold and he felt .. perfect, and when he took me in his arms I just couldn't let go.

I woke up to some one kissing my face , I rubbed my eyes with my hands and opened them.

I gasped when I saw his perfect face looking at me with a smile.

I forgot he slept with me last night , I had to ask my self something _how can you trust a guy to sleep on the same bed with you with a locked door ?_

I had no answer , but I felt safe and I didn't want to fight it.

"Good morning" he smiled.

"G-good morning" I knew he saw the look on his face, he brushed my cheek softly "Tell me" he pleaded.

I can tell him anything , I always do.

"I just .. don't know how I .. trust you so much like this"

"oh …Don't be anxious , please .. I only staid cause you asked me to , I don't want you to feel bad and I swear I wasn't going to hurt you"

"I know , Thank you for that, and for staying but .." he cut me off "I would NEVER ever hurt you , in any way , I promise , please trust me" his eyes were pleading.

"I do trust you , or else how would I let you stay ?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek "Time for the wolf to get out so I can change"

"Alright fine" he kissed my forehead then moved his lips to my cheek , then the other one.

"Jacob Black .. Out !" I ordered and pointed to the window.

"Yes ma'am , I'll see you later right?"

I pretended to think "I'll check my schedule"

He laughed as he walked to the window "One more thing.."

"What ?" I wondered.

"You talk in your sleep" I gasped , what did he hear ?

"What did you hear?"

He acted to think just like I did few seconds ago "JACOB !" I bunched him.

"Fine , Fine ! You said my name few times ..and ..something about being ready" I bit my lip.

"am just glad you saw me in your dreams or something" he flashed me a smile.

I rolled my eyes "out !" I ordered again and he was gone.

It felt cold at once.

"Bella , Sam wants you to see them as wolves he wants to be sure you aren't scared , would you like too?" Emily asked.  
"Yeah" I wanted to face my fears , I had to right ?  
Sam came closer "Jacob will be right here and might bite my head off but .. Anyways don't be scared when I phase , remember that its still me" I nodded.  
He walked a bit far from us and into the forest and my heart reacted to what I was going to see in few seconds.

I had to prepare my self mentally ,This was Sam my friend , he was never going to hurt me and this is a part am going to have to live with ..  
2 minutes later a black wolf was infront of us , Emily patted my back and Sam wolf sat on the ground , Emily took my hand and we walked forward.  
I was scared , he was HUGE.  
But he was Sam , why would he hurt me ?  
A wolf howled in the forest.  
Emily whispered in my ear "maybe Jacob heard Sam's thoughts"  
I was close enough to stretch my arm and brush his fur , he liked that as I moved my shaking fingers in the fur few times.

"Show Jacob this .." I patted him more and smiled at him , Jacob should know am fine with this.  
Seconds later something moved in the forest and Jacob walked out wearing shorts only.  
He was tense I knew it , I saw his face pale and his muscles tight.  
"Jacob .. Calm down , Sam just wanted to see how scared I am and look .." I dug my fingers in the black wolf and smiled, proud "see"  
He stood there , his eyes wide with shock.  
"He showed me that ... You weren't scared but I didn't believe it"  
I kissed Sam's furry cheek and smiled at Jacob who was dying with happiness right now , he ran and swept me off my feat , he spun us around few times.  
"Thank you , Thank you , Thank you" he murmured.  
I smiled at his happiness , it made me happy just to see him like this.  
"Thank you Sam" he smiled at Sam before kissing me.  
Sam poked jacob with his big nose.  
"I don't know .."  
"Do you understand him ?" I asked.  
"No but I heard his thoughts few minutes ago I know what he wants"  
"What ?" Me and Em asked.  
"Me to phase , to see if you'll be .. Scared or you'd be fine with it"  
"Do it" I yelled "please ? Jacob .. its not going to make run for the hills don't worry, please" He doesn't say no to me , he can't.  
He ran to the forest then a russet brown wolf came , the color was almost caramel like , it was so gorgeous.

He was huge , but the eyes felt almost familiar , Chocolate brown.  
He sat on the floor in defeat like Sam did , maybe showing me that it was safe and fine that I don't have to be scared at all  
I patted his fur , which felt warm under my touch , I kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you" I grinned "am not scared " I brushed his fur again and he licked me.  
"Um .. Should I say thank you ?" I teased and he disappeared in the forest.  
I was ready , I felt it now.  
He trusts me , and cares about me , and .. Loves me , what else could I ask for ? Could he be really mine ?

And now I knew every beautiful part of him.  
And knew exactly how I felt  
He walked slowly toward me as my heart screamed at me when I caught his face 'I am ready , I belong to him'  
"How do you feel ?" He asked.  
I crushed my self to him "Perfectly happy" I whispered against his chest.

I heard a low howl that night , I smiled at my self as I glanced out the window to see the reddish brown wolf's head sticking out of the forest.

"Hi Jake" I leaned over the window "You feel better don't you ? Now that I .. am not scared anymore" I whispered at him and he nod he big head.

"Come" I whispered to him , he looked at me for a while before he was gone deep in the forest.

I frowned , why did he leave ?

He left to phase , Because few minutes later he was standing perfectly out side my window.

We smiled at each other and I took few steps back to let him climb in.

Once he was there he took me in his arms like he always does

"your friends will kill me"

"Why would they ?" he wondered "And no one can dream of touching you"

"I keep making you phase at night , shouldn't you be running with them"

"They are big boys they can take care of them selves" I smiled at him as he made us sit down.

"Who is the Alpha of your pack ? like the leader" I wondered.

He thought for a minute "I am supposed to be , their Alpha but .. I wasn't ready for it so I gave it up to Sam.. and he is great at it , its his thing , not mine"

"What exactly IS your thing?" I joked.

"Making you happy" he kissed me and I felt my frozen lips melt in his.

I asked him to sleep with me that night too, he fell a sleep before I did , he whispered "I love you Bella , goodnight" Before he closed my eyes and his soft snoring began.

I looked at his perfect face and listened to my heart , it was saying something very important as his arms felt warm and safe around me and our hearts were beating together.

What does this guy mean to you Bella ? Why do you trust him this much ?

"I love you Jake" my cheeks turned bright red as I heard the truth in my own words , I hide my face quickly in his chest.

This felt exactly right.

Few days later , we went to Emily's place as usual , When he took me back home it was dark , I asked if we can talk by the forest a bit , away from the street where people can see and he said okay.  
"I liked it .. Its so much fun hanging out with the,!"  
"Yeah , and am just glad that …you don't mind the fact that your friends are wolves" he smiled.  
It began to rain slowly "Yep , I .. its nice"  
I nodded as the rain picked up , if I wasn't standing too close to him I bet it would have felt freezing cold.  
I put my cold fingers up his head , trying to shield him from the rain , he looked so gorgeous when he was wet ! The way his hair was and .. I don't know he just looked so sexy when he was wet but I made my hand like it was going to do any good to save him from the rain.  
"What a lovely umbrella" he looked into my eyes , his chocolate brown eyes melted with mine as our smiles got wider , I never felt happier in my life , just standing here looking at Jacob in the eyes , feeling warm as it rained , with my hand trying to save him from the rain (but he looked so gorgeous wet) made me feel like this was a miracle.  
"Its leaking ! Stupid umbrella !" I said removing my hands back at my sides.  
"But I liked it .. So very cute of you"  
I raised them again pretending to shield him from the rain but made them slide his neck and stay there as I kissed him.  
"Are you cold ?" He asked concerned.  
"Nope , warm and sweet , I love rain"  
"Well .. We are getting wet you know, do you like to see your shirtless boy friend wet ?"  
"Am trying my best here !" I pulled my hands up his head again "and I do like that" I bit my lip , where did THAT come from ?  
He chuckled , my hands leaked over his head and made it wet.  
"Okay this is officially not working"  
"You think ?" He teased "Let's try my hands" he pulled them up my head.  
"SEE ! Just because your hands are bigger than mine it doesn't mean it will work !" We started laughing for some reason "And plus its warm enough , your doing your job"  
He brushed the hair from my eyes and I begged my heart to stop racing so I can do this , I felt so nervous I almost cried.  
"What's wrong ?" He wondered , my heart was so out of control he must have heard it.  
Stupid heart ! I want to do this RIGHT !.  
I shock my head and smiled as the rain picked up.  
"Jacob .." I whispered , the rain making me feel a bit cold , just a bit but I got closer to Jacob anyway.  
"Yes love" he smiled at his own words and I did too.  
I tried to force my lips to move , his eyes were so deep to look at.  
"Please tell me before your heart jumps out , what is bothering you ?"  
"Nothing is bothering me.. Am beyond happy" I smiled and the rain drops covered even my eyes , he removed them with both hands and smile.

"You look gorgeous when your happy" he whispered , he thought I looked gorgeous when I looked like a mess !

"I know you can hear it but .." I took one of his hands and placed it on my heart , it bumped harder under his touch and my face burned.  
"Jacob .." I took a deep breath and smiled "I Love you" as soon as those words were out they felt perfect , a smile crossed my face ..  
His hand fell off of my chest , he looked at me for a second , Shocked.  
"Did you just say .." I nodded "I love you Jacob Black" I whispered again and the next thing I knew I was in his arms as he spun us around and around and the rain picked up.

"This is the best day of my life !" He yelled "I love you too baby, I swear I do"  
I giggled "Good , Cause you are mine ,mister" I joked and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"We can go now , We are wet enough" I said.  
"I love you to no end"  
"Lier"  
He smiled and kissed me passionately , it was so , so sweet and warm I melted.  
"May I be struck by lightning if am lying" he sounded proud of his words."Come on love , Let's get you inside"

I knew it , I trusted that he was telling me the truth , he did love me too much and he was sure of it.

As the darkness covered my room , and the rain covered the streets , I felt warm and blessed in Jacob's arms.

"Alright , I have to go now" he whispered and I tightened my hold on him "Why ? where will you go ?"

"Emily's , Then I'll go run with Sam , the pack will SO hate my thoughts tonight" he grinned.

"why ?"

"They'll get annoyed if my thoughts are all about you" I blushed and smiled at him ,, I was smug and for the first time ..

"You didn't hide your face when you blushed !" he noticed.

"Yeah well .. your not a stranger anymore" I smiled wider and he did too.

"You should sit with your parents abit , they will wonder why you come to sleep early" he suggested.

He comes to my room at night , he stays as much as I want , we would talk all night , he rarely staid over.

"Fine!" I crossed my arms across my chest and pretended that I was upset.

He kissed my forehead and kept his lips there for few seconds "Will you get cold if I leave?" he asked against my skin.

"I have blankets" I snapped.

He moved his lips to kiss my ear before he whispered in it "Really?" Then he put his nose to mine, his breath blew sweet on my face , his heated lips few inches away from mine.

"No , Not really" I whispered breathless and he pressed his lips to mine before he looked into my eyes and stood up.

"I Love you Bella" he said as the cold air filled the room from the window, I missed his warmth already.

"Love you too Jacob" He smiled like a little baby at my words , my words that made my heart sing with happiness. 


End file.
